


Scattered Fragments

by Miryel



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst, Big Hero 6 Spoilers, Disney, F/M, Flash Fic su BH6, Fluff, Gen, La Calladashi è la nuova frontiera dello ship, M/M, Tadashi e Hiro mi faranno morire, bh6 - Freeform, demenziale, ironico, missing moment, raccolta
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una raccolta di Flash Fic basate su Big Hero 6!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quello stupido soprannome

**Titolo** : Quello stupido soprannome.

**Genere** : Missing Moment

**Rating** : Verde

**Personaggi** : Wasabi, Tadashi Hamada, Fred, Gogo, Honey Lemon.

**Note dell'autrice** : Questa raccolta di One Shot cerca di dare spazio alla mia fantasia e a tutto ciò che mi passa per la testa e che è possibile racchiudere in 500 parole o meno. Spero vivamente che possa risultare un delirio piacevole da leggere. Buona lettura a tutti.

\-------------------------------

 

Il suo è solo un soprannome, questo è vero, ma Wasabi non può dimenticare il giorno in cui Fred ha deciso si appiopparglielo e, per quanto finga di esserne indignato ogni volta che i suoi amici lo ricordano, in realtà è parecchio soddisfatto del suo nomignolo.

Era il compleanno di diciotto anni di Tadashi, e quel dannato ingegnere robotico aveva deciso di festeggiare al ristorante giapponese che si trovava al centro di San Frantokyo.

  "…per questo motivo negli Avengers ci starebbe proprio bene un uomo-lucertola-sputa-fuoco!" stava bofonchiando Fred, palesando per l'ennesima volta la sua fissa per i supereroi.

  "Già, e potrebbero anche inserire Tony Stark col tutù, no?" rispose Gogo, atona, mentre prendeva dal centro del tavolo un Ebi Maki. Honey Lemon accanto a lei ridacchiò.

  "Guarda che la mia è un'idea seria…" rispose Fred, riservandole un'occhiataccia.

  "Non dovresti mettere in dubbio le supposizioni di Fred, Gogo" intervenne Tadashi, in tono fintamente serio; il biondino annuì con vigore d'accordo con lui.

  "E tu dovresti evitare di incoraggiarlo…".

Wasabi li guardava con un'espressione in pace col mondo. Erano tutti tranquilli e Tadashi sembrava sereno, sebbene avesse passato l'intera settimana a piagnucolare sul fatto che stava diventando maggiorenne e che non era ancora pronto e altre cavolate simili.

Allungò una mano verso il centro del tavolo, allargando le bacchette per poi richiuderle nella pasta verde. Amava il sapore piccante della rapa giapponese! Ritirò il braccio per adagiare la pietanza sul piattino di porcellana e continuò a fissare i suoi amici, senza ascoltarli seriamente, troppo sovrappensiero.

  "…poi avrebbe preso il volo sorvolando un grattacielo e BOOM!"

Il suono onomatopeico uscito dalla bocca di Fred lo fece ridestare dai suoi pensieri e sussultò sulle spalle. Le bacchette si spalancarono e tutto ciò che si udì subito dopo fu un sonoro "Splat".

Scese un silenzio tombale dove tutti si erano voltati a guardarlo senza sapere cosa dire.

  "Wasabi…" mormorò Fred, fissandolo intensamente. L'altro, ancora impegnato a guardare la propria maglietta sporca, alzò gli occhi per contraccambiare lo sguardo.

  "Mmh…".

  "Ma certo! Il tuo soprannome da oggi sarà Wasabi!".

  "Ehi, aspetta un sec-".

Fred lo ignorò voltandosi a guardare gli altri: "È geniale, non trovate?".

Gogo sorrise da un solo lato della bocca, d'accordo e Honey Lemon batté le mani entusiasta, cinguettando: "Mi piace tantissimo!! Tu che ne pensi, Dashi?" chiese poi, rivolta al festeggiato che reclinò la testa all'indietro scoppiando a ridere; guardò il moro che li fissava come se fossero degli alieni e sorrise: "È un soprannome perfetto… Wasabi!".

Fantastico! Ogni accidenti di volta prendevano decisioni senza chiedere il suo parere! Fred, poi, era troppo entusiasta della cosa per riuscire a frenare la lingua e non gli andava di mettersi a sbraitare contro di lui proprio il giorno del compleanno di Tadashi.

Li guardò tutti, arricciando le labbra, poi sospiró: "Vada per Wasabi!".

Fred portò le braccia al cielo, trionfante, dopodiché alzò la sua Coca media, imitato dagli altri e fecero un brindisi.

Ora tutti avevano il loro soprannome, finalmente!

 

\------------------------------


	2. Please, Don't Go

"Tadashi, no!”  
Hiro lo afferra per un braccio e suo fratello si blocca, si volta e i loro occhi si incrociano, disperatamente.   
Tadashi non c'è la fa. È diviso in due.  
Da una parte c'è il professor Callaghan, intrappolato tra le fiamme più roventi e dall'altra c'è Hiro, il suo fratellino, quello per cui darebbe la vita pur di saperlo salvo.  
Non riesce a decidere, e sembra passare un'eternità da lì al momento della sua scelta, perché sa che se entrerà non è detto che riuscirà a tornare indietro, soprattutto tutto intero.  
“Callaghan è là dentro… qualcuno deve aiutarlo…”   
Sta per entrare, ma la stretta di Hiro è troppo salda per poterglielo permettere.  
Fissa le fiamme, mentre le dita di suo fratello stringono sempre di più il suo braccio e lo tirano verso di sé.  
Tadashi allora comprende e smette di dimenarsi. Non vuole più lottare. Sa che Hiro ha tanta paura di perderlo e non vuole lasciarlo indietro. Non anche lui.  
Guarda ancora verso l'edificio, disperatamente, in ansia perché ha paura che Callaghan non possa farcela.  
Sente un sibilo, che ad ogni secondo che passa diventa più forte. Sgrana gli occhi e appena capisce cosa sta per succedere si volta a guardare suo fratello.  
“HIRO!” urla, buttandosi su di lui e coprendolo col proprio corpo un attimo prima che l'edificio esploda.  
Non appena accade, il frastuono è assordante e Hiro sente il cuore accelerare i battiti. Quando tutto intorno si calma alza la testa e Tadashi è su di lui e lo stringe; lo ha appena protetto, per l'ennesima volta.  
“Stai bene?” chiede il maggiore, lasciandolo andare e sedendosi sull'asfalto. Hiro lo imita poco dopo e, senza riuscire a trattenere lacrime di frustrazione e paura, gli stringe le braccia intorno al collo.  
“Stavi per entrare lì dentro!! Saresti morto!! Perché non rifletti mai prima di fare cose avventate, razza di stupido?” Lo redarguisce e Tadashi rimane per un attimo allibito di fronte a quella strigliata; poi sorride e gli carezza i capelli dolcemente.   
“Non permetterò a nessuno di dividermi da te, testone…”.

Hiro ha la sensazione di aver appena urlato, ma non può metterci la mano sul fuoco. Sa solo che si è alzato a sedere sul letto e sta piangendo.   
Guarda nel vuoto per qualche secondo, col fiatone, la fronte sudata. Non appena si risveglia si passa un avambraccio sugli occhi e poi ributta la testa all'indietro sul cuscino. Poggia una mano sulla fronte e sospira, fissando il soffitto. Poi gira il viso verso la parte della stanza di Tadashi; il suo cappellino è ancora sul piumone, come a volerne mantenere il ricordo vivo, ma è tutto ciò che lo indossava che manca.  
Di nuovo quel sogno. Hiro non riesce a darsi pace.  
Sa per certo che se avesse insistito di più, Tadashi avrebbe pensato più seriamente alla possibilità di non entrare dentro quell'inferno. Ed Hiro è assolutamente convinto che se alla fine ha deciso di farlo, la colpa è solo sua che non lo ha persuaso abbastanza.


	3. L'unico Modo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una raccolta di Flash Fic basate su Big Hero 6!

Titolo: L'unico modo.

Genere: Shonen Ai

Rating: Giallo

Personaggi: Tadashi Hamada, Cass Hamada

Note dell'autrice: Questa raccolta di One Shot cerca di dare spazio alla mia fantasia e a tutto ciò che mi passa per la testa e che è possibile racchiudere in 500 parole o meno. Spero vivamente che possa risultare un delirio piacevole da leggere. Buona lettura a tutti.

 

"Tu credi che io non mi sia accorta di nulla? Pensi che io sia stupida? Che non noti certe cose?"  
Urla. Urla e non sembra volersi calmare zia Cass. Gli ha spinto le mani sul petto per sbatterlo al muro in un impeto di rabbia. Non credeva potesse avere una forza tale da riuscirci con tanta facilità.  
"Io non…" balbetta, confuso, con il cuore che gli batte in gola. Cerca di ributtarlo giù, ma quando lo sente tornare di nuovo su ha un conato di vomito.  
È confuso, ma sa benissimo quale sia la motivazione che ha spinto sua zia ad aggredirlo e se ne vergogna terribilmente.  
"Tu credi davvero che non mi sia accorta di come lo guardi e soprattutto la luce che hai negli occhi quando lo fai?" continua zia Cass e non ha alcuna intenzione di farlo parlare. Non vuole perché non ha giustificazioni e se pure ne avesse non sarebbero veritiere. Solo futili e patetiche scuse, su scuse, su scuse. "Non ti devi più permettere di fissare tuo fratello a quel modo! Non devi desiderare certe cose con lui, non dovresti nemmeno immaginarle!"  
Zia Cass urla fortissimo, anche se la voce comicia a venirle meno, perché davvero è la prima volta nella sua vita che tira fuori la voce grossa ed è indignata, delusa, schifata. Sa perfettamente cosa deve fare ora, sebbene sia la prima, drastica decisione che prende da quando i suoi nipoti le sono stati affidati.  
"Tadashi, te ne devi andare da questa casa" comunica, stringendogli le dita nel tessuto verde del suo cardigan e spingendolo di più contro il muro. "Devi andare via di qui. Tu… tu devi allontanarti da Hiro!"  
Il maggiore dei fratelli Hamada sente le vie respiratorie chiudersi per una frazione di secondo e apre la bocca per annaspare aria. Immaginava una conseguenza simile, perché sono mesi che sua zia gli lancia delle occhiate severe ogni volta che lo sorprende a guardare Hiro, dandole sempre l'impressione che voglia mangiarlo vivo.  
La immaginava, ma sperava non fosse quella la punizione per espiare il suo terribile peccato.  
Non sa cosa dire, vorrebbe scusarsi ma non può. Non esistono scuse.  
Quello è suo fratello e deve rimanere tale. Non può in alcun modo mutare il sentimento fraterno che da sempre li contraddistingue.  
Si chiede perché debba andare sempre così. Perché debbano essere sempre loro a rimetterci.  
Tadashi si rassegna e quando incrocia gli occhi lucidi - ma letali - di zia Cass, reprime a stento la voglia che ha di piangere, ma non può far altro che obbedire.  
Rimane qualche secondo in silenzio, poi con voce atona risponde: "Stanotte me ne andrò, se è questo che desideri… se pensi che questo sia l'unico modo…"  
Zia Cass lo lascia andare bruscamente e inarca le sopracciglia severamente.  
"Lo è, Tadashi. È l'unico modo…" sibila, poi se ne va rigida verso le scale, dando le spalle a suo nipote e non le fa così male sapere che probabilmente non lo rivedrà mai più, dopo quella volta.


End file.
